Digital video compression technologies have been developed and standardized to enable digital video communication, distribution and consumption. Most of the commercially widely deployed standards are developed by ISO/IEC and ITU-T, such as H.261, MPEG-1, MPEG-2, H.263, MPEG-4 part2 and H.264/MPEG-4 part 10 AVC, for example. Due to the emergence and maturity of new advanced video compression technologies, a new video coding standard, High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), has been jointly developed by ITU-T Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG) and ISO/IEC Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) and was recently standardized. The goal of HEVC is to achieve twice as much compression as H.264/AVC, or equivalently, halve the bit rate required at the same video quality.